You Don't Need Boys for Kissing
by Sapphonest
Summary: Emma tries to cheer Mary Margaret up after she finally gets released from jail. Kissing ensues. WARNING: incest


Just a quick little fun prompt from Tumblr.

Warning: there be incest here.

Also, I don't own these characters.

* * *

It didn't take Emma too terribly long to clean up that last remnants of the party that night, even though she was doing it alone. She could hear the sporadic sobs coming from her roommate's bedroom and had absolutely no idea what to do about them. She had never been very good at consolation.

Mary Margaret had been very quick to rush to bed after she had overheard Emma sending David away with Henry and had been holed up ever since.

As she came back into the wide living space from dropping the last garbage bag in the dumpster, Emma caught another pathetic sob fill the space.

_I can't just leave her in there. I have to do something._ She awkward rubbed the palms of her hands down her pants and headed toward her crying roommate.

"Knock, knock," Emma spoke, sticking her head nervously through the door. "Mary Margaret, can I come in?"

She saw her roommate roll over in bed, eyes puffy. "Yeah," came the feeble reply.

Mary Margaret sat up and pressed the heels of her hands into her eye sockets. "I'm really sorry, Emma." The blond peered nervously at the brunette and found a spot to sit.

"Don't be. It's okay."

"I feel so silly, letting a boy do this to me. Again." Mary Margaret let out an anxious chuckle.

Emma smiled. "Eh, boys are stupid anyway." She reached for the hand that had dropped into her roommate's lap. "You don't even need one."

Brown eyes finally came up to meet Emma's and she smiled genuinely. "Well, I think I do. I don't think I can give up the whole kissing thing. I really like that part about boys."

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Who says you need boys for that?"

She meant it offhandedly. Almost jokingly. But that didn't make it any less true. Emma had certainly partaken in a lot of kissing without the assistance of any boys in the past.

What she didn't expect was Mary Margaret's scandalized gasp.

"Emma!"

"What? You can't honestly tell me you've never even thought about it?"

"Yes, I honestly can tell you that. I mean, that's… gross."

At that, one of Emma's eyebrows shot incredulously up towards her hairline. "Gross? Come on, you're more mature than that. Two women kissing is nothing."

"I just…." but she petered out, unable to put words to her thoughts.

Seeing her chance to lighten the brunette's mood, Emma kept teasing. "I think it's even better than making out with guys." She was rewarded with her roommate's widening eyes.

"Oh stop it, Emma. I didn't think you were…. that way."

Emma snorted.

"Who says you have to be gay to kiss women? You can kiss a woman just because you want to, you know."

"Oh, I don't think I could."

"Or you're just a chicken."

There eyes locked, almost daringly, and Mary Margaret could see the thought forming behind the blond's eyes before she even spoke it.

"No, not gonna happen. Not in a million years! Nuh uh."

Emma took the opportunity to feign offence and pointed a finger. "I'm hurt. I am a phenomenal kisser, I'll have you know."

Mary Margaret laughed, her smile brightening even more.

"You can keep telling yourself that if it will make you feel better. You're still not going to get me to kiss you."

"Who says I would even want to?" Emma's eyebrows waggled flirtatiously. "What makes you think that was even thinking about it? Maybe you're the one who wants to kiss me."

"I'm irresistible. That's why."

The two laughed together for a moment and Emma took in Mary Margaret's undoubtedly happier appearance.

"Alright, miss irresistible. I'm gonna head to bed." She stood and walked halfway to the door before turning back for a moment. "And don't worry about David, okay? Do what makes you happy."

For a split second, the brunette seemed frozen. And then, all of a sudden, she was out of bed, across the room, and her hands were behind Emma's neck. She was frantically pulling the other woman into a desperate kiss, almost as if she were making herself do it before her nerve ran out.

Mary Margaret's tongue was as soft as butter as it slipped over Emma's in an out-of-character show of bravado when it slid into the blond's mouth. Emma was honestly stunned, but reciprocated. Three, four, five seconds, she wasn't sure. But then just as suddenly, the brunette pulled away. The look of pride on her face was telling.

"There. I'm no chicken." And with that, she climbed back into bed.


End file.
